


Of Plagues and Houses

by Skylar0Grace



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-05
Updated: 2010-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-29 17:22:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylar0Grace/pseuds/Skylar0Grace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes life is stranger than fiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Plagues and Houses

**Author's Note:**

> A submission for the ‘Snappy Shakespeare Sentences’ Challenge. I used the prompt: ‘A plague o’ both your houses!’ from Romeo and Juliet.

* * *

Buffy thrust her stake forward and watched with satisfaction as the vampire gave her a surprised look before disappearing in a cloud of dust. As she turned around she saw Dean swing his sword and lob the head of the vampire off of its body. As one cohesive unit, they body turned menacingly toward the demon watching with their weapons raised. A look of horror crossed his face as he came to the realisation that his defence was gone.

“Slayers and Hunters were never meant to work together! Apart you can be beaten but together…” He shook with rage. “A plague o’ both your houses!” he screamed.

He raised his arm and disappeared in a light so bright that both Buffy and Dean shielded their faces and turned their heads. As the light disappeared, Buffy lowered her arm and looked at the spot where the demon had previously stood, mouth agape.

“Did he just quote Shakespeare?” she asked incredulously.

Dean looked over at her with an amused expression. “Life with you is never dull.”

Buffy nodded slowly and led Dean out of the large crypt they had been ambushed in. As the heavy door closed behind them, they looked up to see Dawn, Sam and Faith walking toward them. Faith had blood seeping out from a wound to her bicep and Sam had a split lip.

“What have you got?” Dawn asked exhaustedly.

“I think they’ve declared war on us. What about you?”

Faith shrugged nonchalantly, “Apocalypse.”

Buffy smiled grimly as she led them out of the cemetery. “Guess it must be Monday.”


End file.
